


your summer dream

by revengeavenue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Warm summer air, waves reflecting beams, and happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song called your summer dream by the beach boys. give it a listen!

Brendon looked at Ryan from a distance, across the shore; he was standing with his feet in the ocean water. His grown out hair was blowing into his face - the wind was quite strong that day. Brendon smiled as he watched him make an attempt to brush it out of the way, only for it to be blown back seconds later.

The air was delightfully warm, and the scent of salt wafted through. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly climbing down the sky: approaching sunset. Ryan turned back to look at Brendon, and he swore that he was in heaven right then and there. Ryan looked at peace, and in love with life again. Brendon didn't think there was anything better than that.

As he made his way towards him, he picked up a shell that was half buried in the soft sand. It was white with a pattern that he knew Ryan would appreciate. Once Brendon reached his side, he slipped an arm around him, pulling him into his side and pressing a kiss to his head. He thrusted the shell into his hand, to which caused a smile to spread across Ryan's face.

They stood there like that, in the sand and underneath the warmth of the sun until the moon came out. Kisses were shared while the beach was empty, and Ryan slipped the seashell into his pocket for safe keeping.


End file.
